


Kissing An Angel

by saddle_tramp



Series: SPN/Glee Xover of Doom [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/saddle_tramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been thinking about Dean’s attempt to get him laid, and thinks he knows why it failed so abysmally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know most of SPN fandom seems to have dubbed Castiel ‘Cas’. I refuse to for the simple reason Cass is an actual pre-existing name, and seeing ‘Cas’ makes my typo-hunting, slightly obsessive-compulsive editor (me!) want to scream.

 

Castiel had been silent in the passenger seat for most of an hour when he spoke suddenly, looking at Dean. “Dean, I have thought about what happened the other night, and I believe I might know why I failed so miserably to ‘get laid’.”

Dean looked over at Castiel with a sudden grin, eyes sparkling with amusement at how earnest Castiel looked. “Lay it on me, man. I gotta hear this.”

Castiel blinked. “Lay what on you?”

“I mean tell me,” Dean said, grinning even wider. “It’s a figure of speech, we've talked about those.”

“Oh.” Castiel was silent for a moment and then went on. “Well, I was thinking, and suddenly I began to wonder if we went about the whole project from the wrong direction.”

Dean’s lips twitched as he tried not to laugh, looking back at the road long enough to check for traffic and then going back to watching Castiel. “So what do you think the right direction would be, Cass?”

“Perhaps if I am to ‘get laid’, I should look to the other gender.”

Dean blinked, eyes widening. “Dude.” He was silent for a moment, staring at Castiel, and then looked at the road suddenly as if it were very important for him to watch the car about a mile in front of them that was the only vehicle in sight. “And what brought that conclusion on?”

Castiel was quiet for a long moment, watching Dean, and then said very softly, “You seem to prefer men for such things when it is important to you. I thought perhaps that might be something else we have in common, like our affection for bacon cheeseburgers and beer.”

Dean was silent and still for most of a mile before he finally looked at Castiel, searching his calm blue eyes. “Do I want to know how you know about that?”

Castiel smiled slightly, his tone gentle and fond as he replied, “Dean, I have seen into your soul and guarded your dreams. I know many things you would never tell anyone.”

Dean swallowed hard and looked back at the road, taking a shaky breath. “So... You know _everything_ , huh.”

“I know that you have been deeply in love with two men in your lifetime,” Castiel replied, still sounding fond. “You have tried to love three women, tried to convince yourself that you felt for them what you feel for Christian and Sam, but you have not yet succeeded.” He paused and then added, “I feel nothing for women. They are pleasing to the eye, but I do not feel the ... _need_ for them that you do when you are lonely and need to hold someone and forget for a little while.”

Dean looked at Castiel again. “You’re not going to tell me that what I feel for Sam is wrong?” He ignored the mention of Chris. He had fucked that up beyond repair a few years ago, he was sure, and it hurt to think about it. They still called each other sometimes, but Chris was on tour with Steve again and Dean was trying to deal with the apocalypse, and it had been two months since they spoke at all. Dean wasn’t sure they ever would again.

Castiel cocked his head slightly at Dean, thinking for a moment before he said gently, “I will not, as long as you do not tell me what I feel for you is wrong.”

Dean blinked quickly a few times and then pulled the Impala over to the side of the road before he turned in his seat to look at Castiel, giving the angel his full attention. “ _Me_?”

Castiel nodded once. “Yes. That is what I realized, while I thought about the mess I made of things the other night. I did not truly wish to be with that girl, though I _did_ wish to help her be happier within herself.”

“But you do want to be with me?” Dean asked quietly, staring into Castiel’s eyes.

Castiel smiled, his blue eyes gentle and warm. “Is that so hard to believe, Dean? You are good company and very pleasing to look at, and I find myself drawn to you.”

Dean kept looking into Castiel’s eyes as he asked, “Is it just me, or all men that you are ... drawn to?”

“You,” Castiel said simply.

Dean took a slow deep breath, looking into Castiel’s eyes and thinking about everything the angel had done for him, all the sacrifices Castiel had made to stay with him. “What would you like to happen, Cass?”

Castiel seemed to think about it a moment, head tilted, and then he said quietly, “I would like to stay near you.”

“That’s all?” Dean asked, surprised. The way Castiel was talking he had half expected that the angel would want to jump his bones, or at least kiss him.

Castiel thought about it again and then admitted, “I would like to be nearer to you, but I do not wish you to do anything simply out of gratitude.”

“Stay out of my head, Cass,” Dean muttered, but there was no real heat behind it.

“I try,” Castiel said, “but sometimes I can see your thoughts when I look into your eyes.”

Dean took a shaky breath and then said quietly, “Well, I still don’t want you to die a virgin. I guess this means I’m elected.”

Castiel blinked. “You don't have to deflower me, Dean. I do not mind being as I am. Being near you is enough.”

“We don’t know that this fight will let us stay together, Cass,” Dean said finally as he put the Impala back into gear and pulled out onto the deserted highway, having already made his decision. “If something comes up tomorrow that you have to go take care of, we might never see each other again.”

“I will always be able to find you, Dean,” Castiel said after a few minutes of silence, quiet and calm and sounding very sure of himself. “No one could keep me from you while I exist, not even my Father.”

Dean looked quickly at Castiel, eyes widening. “Dude.”

Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes a moment, calm and determined, then looked at the road in front of them. “I can not promise that I will never leave you, but I promise you that I will _always_ return to you.”

Dean stared at Castiel for a moment longer and then looked at the road again. It shouldn’t make him happy to hear that Castiel would always come back for him, would even defy God again for him, but it did. Only one person had ever promised Dean anything like that before, and he hadn’t kept his word, though mostly because Dean wouldn’t let him. Dean knew Castiel would, _knew_ he could completely count on Castiel’s simple statement whether he wanted Castiel to do whatever was necessary to be with Dean or not.

After a long silence Dean finally said, “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, y’know.” He paused and then added honestly, “Besides Chris.”

“I know,” Castiel said quietly, glancing at Dean with a slight smile.

Dean drove in silence for a few miles and then looked over at Castiel, who seemed to feel it and turned to meet his gaze. “I don’t want to just fuck around with you once and forget it, Cass. I can’t do that with people I care about.”

“I know that too,” Castiel said calmly. “That is why I am content to be your friend. I would not wish to become someone you regret being with.” He paused slightly and then added very quietly, “Like Noah.”

Dean drove in silence for a few miles, passing through a tiny town just before he saw a motel with a sign that said ‘vacancy’ up ahead. He took his foot off the gas and looked over at Castiel as he let he Impala coast towards the motel. “Wouldn’t it be easier just to always come back to me like you promised?”

Castiel blinked and then slowly smiled. “I suppose it would.”

Dean grinned. “It’s settled, then.” He looked ahead again to pay attention as he turned into the motel parking lot, pulling up to the office and then looking at Castiel again. He grinned wider at how happy Castiel looked, teasing softly, “Like that idea, huh?”

“Yes,” Castiel said simply, blue eyes sparkling as he smiled at Dean. He thought of something suddenly and the smile faded, his eyes going dark and still. “I must make one rule, though.”

Dean turned a bit in his seat to face Castiel more, concerned and curious. “Like what?”

Castiel took a slow breath and then said quietly, “If you enter into a relationship with Chris or Sam, any sexual relationship between us is over.” He paused slightly. “You will not need to tell me, and we do not have to speak of it ever again, but I will not endanger your chance to be happy with either of them.”

Dean looked down at his knee, picking at a hole in his jeans. “That’s not gonna happen, Cass. Christy loves his life without me just fine, an’ Sam’s too pissed these days to care that I’d walk through hell again for him.” Dean would never have admitted the next part to anyone else, but Castiel already knew how he felt, which made it easier to be completely truthful for the first time in his life. “Sam’s not gonna suddenly notice _now_ that I’ve been in love with him since he was fifteen.” He lifted his gaze to meet Castiel’s, adding, “And you an’ me ain’t too likely to live much longer anyway. I might never see either one of them again.”

“Promise me, Dean,” Castiel said quietly. “I won’t be the cause of trouble between you and the men you love.”

Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes for what seemed like half an hour to Dean, even though it was really only a few minutes. “I promise,” he said finally, quiet and a little sad. “I want a promise from you too, though.”

Castiel tilted his head slightly. “Which would be…?”

“Promise me that you won’t ever just disappear without at least giving me a kiss goodbye. I couldn’t take it.”

Castiel's lips curved into a hint of a smile. “I can promise that.”

Dean smiled too. “Alright, then.” He turned away and opened his door, climbing out of the Impala as he said, “Watch my baby while I get us a room.”

“I will guard her with my life,” Castiel said, smiling as he settled more comfortably into the passenger seat.

Dean looked back into the Impala, grinning. “That’s my angel.” He closed the door softly and then walked quickly towards the motel office, and when he glanced back at Castiel as he opened the office door, he had to laugh at the wide happy grin on Castiel’s face.

 

~*~

 

Dean returned to their room with a bag of food and a six-pack of good bottled beer, letting himself in and then stopping abruptly.

Castiel was sitting on the room’s queen-sized bed watching television, and even though Dean couldn’t see the screen, the noises coming from the speakers left no doubt in Dean’s mind what Castiel was watching. A woman was doing a lot of squealing and moaning while a guy made exaggerated grunts of effort that made Dean think of that song by Pink where some guy asked at the end if she was making an Ex-Lax commercial.

“Having fun, Cass?” Dean asked, teasing.

Castiel tipped his head to one side, watching something intently on the television. “I … do not think so.” Castiel shifted, tipping his head the other direction, and then he finally looked at Dean, a hint of amusement in his eyes. “I was trying to determine why you find watching pornography arousing, but I seem to be failing.”

Dean grinned and moved over to the bed. “That’d depend on the porn.” He leaned to put the food and the beer on the middle of the bed before he looked towards the television, snickering almost immediately. A skinny little Asian girl with fake boobs so big they could have been used as flotation devices was bent over a very fake hitching rail with a fully dressed Asian man dressed as a _cowboy_ fucking her like he wanted to split her in half. A white horse watched them from a few feet away, tied to the other end of the fake hitching rail and looking kind of disgusted, and Dean had to agree with the horse.

Dean looked back at Castiel, grinning. “Cass, man, this one ain’t worth watching at all.” He looked back at the screen, watching the cowboy for a moment more before he moved around the bed to sit on the other side and reached for the remote. “If you want to watch the kind of porn _I_ like, then forget this crap. Sam’s the one into skinny chicks with big boobs, not me. Her tits look like someone filled them with helium, and that guy has no ass at all.”

Dean began flipping through the adult channels – he had paid the extra to get them out of habit – as Castiel asked slowly, “How is that possible?”

Dean looked at Castiel, trying not to laugh. “It’s another figure of speech, Cass. He doesn’t fill out the back pockets of his jeans very much.”

Castiel thought about that a moment. “Is that important?”

Dean laughed. “It is if you like a nice ass, yeah.” He finally found a channel with a movie he had seen and enjoyed so he stopped, nodding towards the screen. “That’s more my speed. The older guy’s not my type, but the other one’s got a gorgeous ass and the kind of mouth that can bring a man to his knees and make him like it.”

Castiel looked towards the screen to watch curiously, and Dean grinned a bit as he watched too.

In the movie, there were two men going at it on a bed while a woman watched from a mostly closed closet, one hand between her legs as she bit her lip to stay quiet. The smaller of the two men was a lithe twink that was obviously enjoying himself as he licked the older dark-haired man’s cock like it was candy, slurping and making happy noises. After a minute or two the twink suddenly took the other man’s cock in his mouth and swallowed it to the root, making the other guy let out a low groan as he buried his hands in the twink’s long auburn hair and thrust upwards into his mouth.

Dean glanced at Castiel to see his reaction and his lips twitched at the surprised look on Castiel’s face. “Still not your cup of tea, Cass?”

“I do not know what tea has to do with it,” Castiel said, not looking at Dean, “but I do find this to be more inspiring.”

Dean smirked. “Inspiring, huh?”

Castiel actually blushed slightly, looking down. “Yes. It ... gives me ideas.” He glanced at Dean. “Things I might wish to try.” He paused and then added, “But _not_ with those people on the screen.”

Dean turned the television to the local news and then reached for the bag of food, eyes sparkling as he offered Castiel a bacon cheeseburger and teased gently, “Sounds like we’d better eat, then. We just might work up an appetite later.”

Castiel smiled and accepted the sandwich, opening it to eat without another word.

Dean dug into a sandwich of his own, taking a huge bite and then laying it on the bag to reach for the six-pack of beer. He took a bottle and opened it with his ring, then offered it to Castiel. “Want one?”

Castiel looked at the beer, chewing, then swallowed and smiled. “Yes, thank you.” He took the beer and took a slow savoring drink of it, then put the bottle on the bedside table next to him before he went back to eating his sandwich, obviously enjoying every bite.

Dean grinned and opened a beer for himself, taking a long drink before he put his beer on the other bedside table and dug into his sandwich again.

 

~*~

 

After they finished their meal of two burgers and two beers each with cherry fried pies for dessert, Dean went to throw away the trash and put the last two beers on the air conditioner, then moved to look out the window and check on the Impala. When he turned away from the window he stopped abruptly, lips twitching as he tried not to laugh.

Castiel was only a foot or so away, looking at him intently and smiling as he murmured, “Is it time to work up an appetite now?”

Dean grinned and stepped closer to Castiel, moving his hands to the trench coat Castiel still wore. “You’re gonna have to get rid of this coat to do that.” He tugged gently at it and Castiel didn’t protest, letting Dean remove the coat and toss it towards the room’s only chair.

“And now?” Castiel asked softly, his gaze drifting to Dean’s lips as he let Dean remove the blazer he had worn under the coat. That still left Castiel in a dress shirt and probably another shirt under that, but Dean figured they could wait for now. He wasn’t going to take Castiel from untouched to naked in that big of a hurry, he intended to spend a good long while just kissing first. He hadn’t gotten the chance to just make out with someone he cared about in a very, very long time.

Dean tossed the blazer aside as he licked his lips, and then he smirked slightly at the way Castiel’s eyes narrowed. “Now you and I are going to get to know each other _much_ better.”

“Very good,” Castiel said, leaning to meet him when Dean swayed closer to kiss him.

Dean started slow and gentle, just a press of lips as his hands settled on Castiel’s waist. Castiel still hadn’t touched him after a minute or two, so Dean pulled away slightly to whisper, “Touch me, Cass. It’s kind of the whole point of making out.”

“I can do that,” Castiel murmured, his hands lifting to touch Dean’s sides and then slide around to his back, pulling Dean closer as Castiel leaned in for another soft chaste kiss.

Dean hummed soft and low as he kissed Castiel again, enjoying the feel of a solid male body pressed so closely to his own. It had been far too long since he let himself touch another man, and Dean wasn’t really thinking anymore as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss, his hands sliding from Castiel’s waist down to his ass to squeeze gently. Castiel made a soft surprised sound and pulled Dean even closer, lips parting as he hesitantly licked at Dean’s lower lip. Dean smiled against Castiel’s lips as his tongue touched Castiel’s, sliding slick and wet against Castiel’s tongue and upper lip.

Castiel let out a low noise that could only be called a growl and then suddenly he was pushing Dean back against the wall next to the window. Dean chuckled into the kiss, licking at Castiel’s lips again before he murmured against them, “You’re a natural.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Castiel replied, kissing him again.

Dean did as he was told, grinning inwardly as he stopped being so careful and just started enjoying himself, and Castiel.

 


End file.
